


The Motorbike in Clara's Bedroom

by facetheraven56



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, writer was horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetheraven56/pseuds/facetheraven56
Summary: Clara is startled by the sudden appearance of a time traveling motorbike in her bedroom, and the woman named Ace to whom it belongs. Especially given that Clara was, er, otherwise engaged.
Relationships: Ace McShane/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Motorbike in Clara's Bedroom

"Who are you?!" demanded Clara Oswald loudly.

"I'm Ace," said the woman sitting astride the motorbike. She had just appeared out of thin air, smack bang in the middle of Clara's own bedroom.

Which was a little bit of a problem for Clara, as she'd presently been...engaged with herself, and was not wearing any clothes. Ace, however, didn't seem to even bat an eyelid at Clara's current state of undress.

"Do you often appear out of nowhere in people's bedrooms while they're masturbating?" squeaked Clara. Ace had de-mounted the bike, and shook out her hair as she removed her helmet. Clara gulped. Ace looked _very_ appealing with the leather jacket and messy hair. Clara was still reeling from her sudden appearance, and having had her vibrator on just a few moments ago was not helping her arousal.

Ace grinned. "Not usually, but it can sometimes happen if I'm not careful."

Was it Clara's imagination, or was Ace checking her out? _Of course she is_ , thought Clara, _you're literally sat in front of her stark naked._

"Anyway," Ace continued, snapping Clara's thoughts back to the present, "I'm Ace, as I said - I used to travel with the Doctor. I assume you know the Doctor already, I've not gotten it _that_ wrong, have I?"

Clara nodded. "Good," said Ace. "As I was saying, I used to travel with the Doctor. Our timelines are...pretty complicated. All you need to know is that I have a time traveling motorbike now."

Ace gestured to the bike. Clara was secretly jealous of it now. A time traveling motorbike? Sign me up!

"But I've been having a problem with the dematerialization circuit lately, and I need somebody to fix it. So I'm trying to contact the Doctor, since he'll know best."

"Does this problem with the dematerialzation circuit have anything to do with you popping out of nowhere in my bedroom while I was...er..."

Ace let out a loud, genuine laugh. Clara decided she liked the sound. "Well, maybe a little!" Ace admitted, giggling. "I've been told you travel with him. You Clara Oswald, right? I have to admit you're a lot prettier in person."

Clara blushed. There was that grin of Ace's again that made Clara _sure_ she was attracted to her. "Yeah. I guess I can take you to him, then. Just, uh, lemme get dressed."

"Of course," said Ace, with a hint of flirtation in her tone. Clara awkwardly removed herself from the bed, trying to ignore Ace's wandering eyes as she made her way to her wardrobe, completely nude. Clara could tell Ace's sight lingered a long time on her bare arse.

She dressed in complete silence, trying to ignore Ace standing there watching her. Once she was done, she blushed deeper than ever, and led the other woman out the room. 

"He, uh, should be here soon. He usually arrives on Wednesday."

"What's he look like now, anyway?" Ace asked.

"Oh, he's all grey and Scottish," replied Clara. "Watch out for the eyebrows, too."

****

When the TARDIS arrived, the Doctor and Ace conversed like old friends. Clara, still trying to recover from the embarrassment earlier, stayed to the sides and let them catch up.  
"This should solve your problem," said the Doctor, handing Ace a spare part Clara couldn't begin to understand the function of. "Might make the journey a little bumpy though. But you'll never have a smoother materialization."

Ace lit up. "Thanks, Professor!"

"Oh, please, Ace, call me Doctor - I've been trying to tell you that since we first met."

Ace shrugged. "I know. But I think it suits you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, if you want, you can join us on our little excursion today - what say you, Clara?"

Clara looked up, hearing her name called knocking her straight out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh - actually Doctor, I don't think I'm feeling too well today."

The Doctor frowned. "You sure? If it's one of those silly little colds you humans get I know a planet that does a _fantastic_ cure of it -"

"No, it's not that," interjected Clara. "I just - I need some rest today, that's all."

"Oh well, if you want. Though I don't see what good it will do. I could take you to the Rest Planet of Betelgeuse if you're intent on that - "

"My own bed's fine thanks."

The Doctor threw up his hands. "Have it your way," he said.

Ace joined in to their conversation. "I'd love to join, but I think I want to attach this to my bike first. I can take care of Clara, too. Come back tomorrow?"

Clara took a slow breath in. If Ace intended anything suggestive in the phrase "take care of Clara", the Doctor didn't hear it. To Clara, though, the message was bright as day - sealed by the fact that Ace looked straight at her while she said, a small grin etched across her face.

"Well, it'll only be a couple seconds difference to me anyway," replied the Doctor. "Go have your rest then. Let me know how that circuit works!"

With that, Ace and Clara were shooed out of the TARDIS, and they both watched it disappear from its spot in Clara's living room.

"You're not sick, are you?" Ace said.

Clara felt herself take a sharp breath. Ace had turned to face her now, her eyes glistening with unmistakable desire.

"Not really," Clara found herself saying.

Ace closed the distance between them. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, you know," she said kindly. "You're gorgeous. _Especially_ that arse of yours."

Clara burst into laughter, and Ace found herself joining in. "Seriously, though," said Ace, as the giggles subsided. "You're beautiful. It took all my strength to not just snog you right then and there, this morning."

Clara drew a breath. "I wouldn't mind if you did that right now," she replied.

Ace just smiled. "Your wish is my command."

And then Clara's brain short circuited because Ace was _kissing her_ and Clara found herself kissing back, and an arm swooped round her back and drew her closer into Ace's mouth, and it was wet and hot _oh my god_ this was incredible, and then -

Ace backed off, and leaned towards Clara's ear. "Now let me _take care of you_ , like I promised the Doctor I would, Miss Oswald..."

 _Fuck_ , thought Clara. Ace planted kissed along Clara's neck, tugging at her clothes and piling them on the floor once they came off. Clara tried to divest Ace of her own garments, but only managed to get as far as her jacket once Ace had managed to undo her bra.

"Not fair..." moaned Clara as Ace's mouth surrounded her hardening nipple. "You've already seen me naked..."

"Hmm, fair point," said Ace. She lifted her own shirt over her head, then removed her own bra. Clara stared agape at Ace's bare breasts.

"That more like it?" teased Ace.

"Definitely," nodded Clara breathlessly.

****

At some point, they collapsed into Clara's bed, with the remainder of their clothing scattered throughout her apartment. 

"Fuck me, Ace..." Clara moaned constantly, as the other woman's lips attacked every inch of skin she could get at.

Ace had to laugh. "Are you begging me, Miss Oswald?" Clara groaned. "Please...", she whined, as Ace teased her thighs.

"Please what?" asked Ace in an innocent tone of voice.

"Fuck me!" Clara yelled. "Eat me out! Just do something, I need to - FUCK!"

Ace responded to Clara's begging swiftly, taking a tortuously long lick up the outside walls of her cunt.

Clara swore loudly, Ace's name tumbling from her lips. Ace picked up her speed, eating out the other woman with a gleam in her eye that made Clara melt even further.  


When Clara finally came, thrashing about underneath Ace's tongue, she briefly wondered if her neighbours could hear her screaming, and decided she didn't care. With a loud burst of "FUCK, ACE!" Clara collapsed back onto her bed, sweaty and exhausted, hair now messy and tangled and sprawled across the pillow.

She let out a satisfied giggle, followed by a sigh. Ace looked up, grinning.

"Better than your vibrator?" she asked, laughing.

"God yeah," panted Clara. "I don't think anyone's made me cum _that_ hard."

"I feel honoured," Ace teased, lying down on the bed beside Clara.

"I might have to ditch the Doctor for your motorbike if that's the kind of head you give," Clara flirted back.

"I'd like to see what you can do before we make any kind of rash decisions," replied Ace in a low purr.

Clara felt so exhausted she could barely move. On the spur of the moment, without even thinking, she said: "Sit on my face."

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" asked Ace teasingly, though she straddled Clara all the same.

"What can I say?" Clara beamed. "I'm in a comfortable position."

With that, Clara got to work. Ace let out a long moan, which Clara only barely heard due to the other woman's thighs covering both her ears.

Ace picked up volume in time, though, becoming nearly as loud as Clara had been. Clara took her time, flicking her tongue upwards across Ace's clit, relishing in the other woman's cunt.

"Mmm. _Fuck_ ," groaned Ace. "God, you're right. I might... _fuck_...I might have to steal you from the Doctor..."

Clara held back a laugh from her spot underneath Ace, which made the latter shiver atop her. When Ace came, she moaned out Clara's name so long that the end flowed directly into a series of short "Ah! Ahhhh!" gasps. Ace, too, then collapsed back onto the bed, laughing and panting. Her ponytail, which Clara had not bothered to undo, was practically undone, giving Ace a very attractive disheveled look that nearly made Clara's heart stop.

Ace snuggled in close to Clara, resting her head on her chest. "I should probably attach that circuit to my bike, shouldn't I?" she groaned.

"We have all day," Clara said gently. There was only a hint of suggestion in her voice.

"Hmm. I suppose so. There's so many more things I want to try..." Ace whispered into Clara's ear.

"God, same. But I need rest," Clara sighed. "You really fucked the energy out of me."

"I consider that an achievement," smirked Ace. She got up and began to stroll leisurely to the bathroom. Clara lazily watched her go.

"You know what you said earlier about my arse?" she said.

"Of course, I said it was gorgeous. And it is."

"Well, yours is too," Clara teased.

Ace gave a high pitched laugh, and soon Clara joined in. For a solid several minutes, the two of them just laughed, finding amusement in their unusual situation.


End file.
